


Sansnakor

by canaryking



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, Metal Gear, The Old Man of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canaryking/pseuds/canaryking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're welcome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sansnakor

Solid Snake was lost. He had lost communication with the rest of the diamond dogs during a risky operation and had spent the day searching for shelter, as he could see storm clouds in the distance. As the sun was going down, his dick was going up. Great, he thought, two sticky situations. Rain came pouring down, and lightning struck in the distance. As the mist thickened (not unlike another thing), he light a fire. Using his intense military training, he was able to make it waterproof. He sat down, and stripped off his soaking wet shirt, exposing glistening abs. He knew the wet shirt would only make him wetter. Now to take care of the other problem. 

In a castle not far away, but obscured by the mist, Dr. Frankenstein and his lover Santiago sat by the window, observing the storm. Suddenly, Santiago sat up in his chair, and pointed out into the distance. “Victor! Is that a fire?! In a storm?!”

Victor looked out of the window pensively. “That can only mean one thing.”

Santiago and Victor, clad in tight pants and raincoats and little else, made their way up over the moors and to Solid Snake’s makeshift campsite. His aforementioned intense military training let Solid Snake hear the two men approach. He jumped up in surprise. “What are you doing here?! Victor?!”

Santiago sat in the parlor of Victor and his castle, deep in thought. He loved Victor, he really did, but ever since he had seen Solid Snake, he couldn't get the ripped military man out of his head. Could it be, could he love both his husband and the handsome stranger?

Victor and Snake sat in the parlor, in an awkward silence. Both men were staring at the man seemingly deep in thought with adoration in their eyes. Victor had know Ahab would come back for him, many years ago. But since his enlistment with the Diamond Dogs, Victor had stopped hearing from the man he loved. Then he met Santiago, and fell fast and deep in love. He still loved Solid Snake, but he knew his husband was his soulmate. Even with his disastrous experiments, Santiago loved him. And Victor loved him back. 

Snake was in a predicament. Stranded, and then found by an old flame and his new husband. And on top of that, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Victor’s husband. His blue eyes, the vague smell of the sea, and gentle features touched Snake in his snake. He was not the caring type, in fact, Solid Snake murdered people for his job, but he couldn't stop his heart strings from being tugged by these two men. 

Santiago cleared his throat. As both men turned to look at him, he opened his mouth and said, “I think we all feel it. If neither of you mind, them neither do I.”

Santiago’s vague words were not misunderstood by either of the other men. Victor smiled wide and Snake nodded enthusiastically. Santiago got up and sat of Snake’s lap, feeling his solid snake. He turned around and gripped Victor by the tie, into the meat pile.


End file.
